


Euphoria: A Collection of Oneshots

by GloomxBoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Emo, Frerard, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Ryden, kellic - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomxBoy/pseuds/GloomxBoy
Summary: Sweet and sour oneshots based around emo bands/ships.You can also find me on Wattpad @prisonvinyl
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Kellin Quinn/Vic Fuentes, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 9





	1. Remember When You Loved Me?

**Frank and Gerard have moved on from their past, but what if one song can bring it all back?**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLOt_6_6dWs**   
**inspired by the video linked above ^^^**   
**Frank's POV**   
**~~~ means it's the present and *** means it's a flashback**   
**Word count: 1449**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
I finish strumming the last bits to Famous Last Words as the stage falls into darkness. I know the set is coming to an end as well as the tour. I start tuning my guitar, while thinking about going back home and resting. I thought about going back to Jamia and the kids, the people who love me, the people who are my present and my future. Then as a familiar piano piece starts playing, the past comes rushing back and hits me like a slap in the face. At first, I try to ignore it, but when Gerard starts singing I can't block it out anymore.

"Long ago and oh so far away..."

Superstar, by The Carpenters. This is the song Gerard used to sing to me whenever I was sad or stressed during The Black Parade tour. That was back when we....

No, that's in the past. Why would he bring that back, we both have families now. We both have a life worth living for, a life where mistakes certainly matter. I go back to tuning my guitar, trying to block out any more confusing thoughts.

"And your guitar made such a sad, sad sound..."

I look back at Gerard. He's crouched at the back of the stage, hiding his face from me. I don't want to read into his cryptic behavior but my curiosity always gets the best of me. I start to wander back towards him. I thought about just asking him what he was doing over the dead mic but then decide against it.

As I get closer to Gerard, I start to hug my guitar. Something about the intense, somber attitude of the moment makes me feel like my guitar is the only thing keeping me rooted to reality.

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby..."

I slowly nod my head to myself at this line. I know exactly what he is singing about. 

***

It was one night, the night before we started the Projekt Revolution tour. We were meeting with some of the bands we would be touring with, that includes Mindless Self Indulgence. The minute Lindsey and Gerard started talking, I knew they would be friends and a small part of me grew jealous. Jealous because the fear of society judging us stopped me from being with Gerard, but it didn't stop Lindsey. 

Later that night, in the back lounge of our tour bus, Gerard and I were talking while everyone else was asleep. We started with some small talk until I brought the subject up.

"So, you and Lindsey seemed to get along well with each other."

"Yeah, she's super cool. Her bass playing is awesome too, and I heard about this cool backbend thing she does and I just can't wait to see it live."

Gerard looked so happy when he talked about Lindsey. His face just lit up at the mention of her name. It gave me mixed emotions. Of course I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me. It was selfish thinking, but it was true. I tried to not bring these emotions on Gerard but I just couldn't stop myself,

"Gerard... don't you ever think about us?"

"Frankie, what do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you ever think about what it would be like if we got together and told the whole world how we really feel about each other? Why should society tell us what to do? You always speak out about how people shouldn't care about what others think, as long as it makes them happy! And you... you make me so happy Gerard."

"Frank, you know for a fact why we can't do that. It's not just society, it's us. What if we don't really love each other. What if we ruin our friendship by trying to be something more. We're still young, and we haven't fully figured our emotions out-"

"Gerard, you're fucking 30 years old! I think you're well past the 'figuring our emotions out' shit."

"Frank calm down, we don't want to wake the others," he said in a hushed tone.

And he was right. I was practically screaming and I didn't want to disturb anyone, even though I was pretty sure no one could hear me through the back lounge's door. I had also stood up at this point so I decided to sit back down.

"Sorry Gee, I just get so frustrated sometimes."

"I know. But listen, what about Jamia. You're in a relationship with her and she really likes you. You don't want to throw that away, do you?

"I'll break up with her. I mean, she's a sweet girl and all but.... you're the one I really love. I love you so much more than anything in the world."

"Frankie, I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because it was interrupted by my lips crashing onto his. 

There we were, standing in our tour bus, kissing. A real, genuine, heartfelt kiss. For a moment, the world was our own. Nothing else mattered except me, him, and our passionate love flying through the air like fireworks.

In that moment we were golden.

Then, as our kiss got more passionate and started showing signs of leading to something more intense, Gerard pulled away.

"Frank, I love you too... but that gives me more of a reason of why I can't be with you."

"But Gerard-!"

"Goodnight Frankie" The way he said that, he sounded so emotionless

"Gerard!"

"I said, goodnight!"

"Gee, you don't understand...." I was practically pleading at this point but Gerard didn't seem to care. He had already opened the door and walked into the darkness of the bunk room. And I just stood there, feeling lost and hopeless. The kiss, the strong feeling we shared just seconds ago, seemed to vanish into thin air. I quickly turned the light off and hopped into my own bunk.

That night I dreamt of fireworks, gold, and heartache.

We never spoke of that moment again. Gerard never even acknowledged that it had happened and three months later, he was engaged. We had obviously gotten into a few fights about it but we never verbally acknowledged the situation. But, we also still did intimate gestures towards each other on stage. Even if Gerard said it was only because of 'the heat of the moment' I knew it was because he was thinking about our love. Or, at least, what was left of it.

~~~

Back in the present, I'm still wondering what's going through Gerard's head as the Carpenters song still carries on. I don't know why he would chose this exact moment to bring the memory back up and I don't know if he has any reason for it but I'm not letting the chance to talk to Gerard about it get away. I take a step closer to him, still clinging to my guitar, when the mood changes entirely. Gerard looks at me from the corner of his eye and then immediately looks away.

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?"

The way he sings that last line, with such a heartbroken growl, makes me back away from him. Does the memory really cause him that much distress? All I did was tell him my true feelings, maybe that was too much for him. But he felt the same way back then. Maybe he had just kept his feelings suppressed for so long he didn't know what to do with them.

As the song ends, I walk back up to Gerard.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked in a low, shaky voice

"Yeah, just recalling some old memories," he says in a very quiet and distant voice. Almost as if he were still trapped in the melancholy atmosphere that song created.

"Look, Gerard, I'm sorry about everything that happened back then. I know it was-"

"Frankie, it's okay. We're all good."

And by the smile he gives me, I know he's right. We're all good. I'm just overreacting and overthinking. Everything that has happened between us is in the past, those memories, they don't matter anymore. They will always be a part of us, but we've already learned all we can from them. We've all started over and are creating better lives for ourselves. The only thing that matters are the memories we create now, because those will be a part of us forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Red

**Trigger Warning: Self harm/suicide**  
**Pls read at your own risk**  
**Frerard**  
**Word count: 481**  
**———————————————**

Cherry red hair  
Almost as bright as my future could've been  
But not as scarlet as my blood will be, spilling out into the ice cold water

I could've been something  
We could've been something  
Instead, I'll just end up being a cold, lifeless body  
And he'll keep on being a cold-hearted heartbreaker

I wonder where he is right now. If he's just another dead body in the shady streets of New Jersey, his blood staining his painfully beautiful red hair. Or maybe he's drinking himself into oblivion, not giving a fuck about the things he's done. Perhaps he's even found another lover, telling them "I love you" just to leave them with nothing but hickeys and empty bottles in the morning.

It hurts every time  
Maybe that's why I love him  
And maybe that's why I'm thinking of him as I'm sitting in my bathtub, in the dead of winter, with a blade in my hand and a permanent tear stain on my cheek.

It's been three months  
Three, dreadful months of awaiting his return  
Hoping he'll come back

I thought I was special  
I thought he really loved me  
I thought that's why he returned every day, sometimes even stayed through the morning  
Turns out he was just using me

He's taken my money, my car, my art, my alcohol, my drugs  
He's taken my entire self control 

Now it's my turn to take as I press the blade to the inside of my bare forearm, sliding it all the way down to my wrist

Red  
Bright Red  
Dark Red  
Cherry Red

I tilt my head back, leaning against the cool tile as I feel my life slipping away. Just like I would slip my fingers through his hair as he would run his hands down my back. His soft, warm hands touching every inch of my arched back, whispering pretty things into my ear...

I miss him  
I miss him more than the moon could ever miss the sun  
I hope he misses me

I slowly exhale, feeling one final tear slip past my eye

The water begins to overflow, spilling onto the white tiles of my bathroom floor  
It turns the tiles red, that dreaded color that will haunt me for eternity 

Just as I'm about to let this life go, I hear a ding  
I slowly turn my head and peer over the bathtub's edge, down at my phone on the floor  
The phone is also covered in my blood stained bath water but I can still see the message clearly

I gasp  
My final breath  
I can't hold on any longer  
I close my eyes as death washes over me  
Thinking of the last thing I ever read:

1 New Message:  
Gerard: _Frank, I'm coming over in 5 minutes._


	3. Beautiful Boy

**Who knew opposites could attract each other so strongly?**

**Frerard AU**  
**punk!frank pastel!gee**  
**Gerard's POV**  
**Word count: 1614**  
**—————————————**

Why can't they just mind their own business? Just because I'm a boy in a pink skirt doesn't mean they have to pick on me. But of course, that's how it works in high school.

I'm running down the hallway for the third time this week as someone grabs the back of my jacket collar. They turn me around and before I know what's happening, I feel the sensation of bare knuckles colliding with my cheek bone. The impact throws me to the ground and I just sit there with my eyes shut as nasty insults are thrown at me

"Why are you crying, pretty boy?"  
"You're such a freak to society."  
"Faggot!"  
"Why don't you give your mom her clothes back?"

"Hey Bastards!" 

That last one was a new voice. I slowly open my eyes, even though my left one hurts from the punch. I can barely see this new person through the mob of boys surrounding me but one thing I can make out is that they are very small. By now, they've gathered everyone's attention and they begin talking again.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Why don't ya go home and stop giving this kid your shit."

Was this person defending me? Now I really wanna know who they are.... if they survive. 

The leader of the group, a senior named David, starts charging toward the person. He grabs them around the middle, picks them up, carries them over to us and throws them to the ground. Right next to me.

Now I can tell more about the kid. He's a boy and he's definitely smaller than most kids here. I don't really recognize him so he's not a senior. And he's probably pretty dumb, considering he tried to defend me. But there's something about him that makes me want to know him better.

While looking at him, I forgot about the mob of boys surrounding us until I got a big kick to the stomach. Now they were insulting me _and_ beating me up, same with the other boy. I don't know how long this went on for, I usually space out during this part, but eventually the hits stopped coming. The bell had rung, which meant school was about to start and kids would soon be filling into the hallways to begin the day. I got spit on a few more times until the boys finally left. I was about to sit up so I wouldn't get trampled by the other kids but then I felt someone pick me up and carry me to a new location. 

It wasn't long until I was laying down on a floor again, but I didn't know where. I waited a few moments until I opened my eyes and recognized that I was in the bathroom. I also attempted to sit up but It took a few tries until I eventually got it. I was startled, though, when I looked up because the new kid was already on his feet above me. I guess he was the one to carry me. He had his hand held out, which I assumed was an offer to help me up. I stared at him for a few moments more until I finally took his hand. He slowly pulled me to feet and once I was standing he spoke,

"So, that was quite the experience.” He started to smile and ended the sentence with a slight chuckle. It's odd, to be smiling after getting bullied.

"I guess? My name is Gerard, what's yours?"

"My name is Frank. And are you alright? You have quite the blood flow pouring out your nose." He was right, my nose was bleeding profusely, but his wasn't any better.

"It's nothing I'm not use too. What about you, what made you want to jump in and 'save the day',"

"Same as you, it's nothing I'm not use to. Being the tiny punk kid, you're always gettin' thrown around." He was smiling again. Was this guy a masochist or something? 

Before I had a chance respond, Frank started talking again.

"Hey, you wanna see where I always go after I get beat up? We could skip school together." It was definitely a strange request but I had come to the conclusion that Frank was a strange person. I kinda liked it though, his quirky, punk kid vibe. He also tried to help me, something no one has ever done before. 

I decided that I would never want to leave Frank's side again.

"I would love to." Frank then began smiling even more. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom and toward the school’s exit, to a destination that was currently unknown to me.

***

The entire walk, Frank never let go of my hand, and I never complained. I enjoyed the feeling of his warm hand embracing mine. However, when he let go of it, I almost made a noise in protest until I saw where we were.

"We've made it to our destination." 

It was lovely. We were standing by a river, surrounded be a field of green grass and flowers. It was spring so every thing was in bloom, from tulips to daisies and even a small cherry tree in the distance. It didn't look like the type of place a punk like Frank would hang out, but then again, he _is_ odd.

Frank sat down on the river bank and I quickly followed. He cupped his hands in the water and splashed it on his face, cleaning the blood off. Then he cupped his hands again but this time he splashed water on me. It hit me in the face so I closed my eyes on instinct, but when I opened them I was taken aback by the sight beside me. Frank had taken his shirt off and was carefully cleaning a cut along the side of his stomach. I immediately looked away and began to blush intensely. This earned some giggles from Frank.

"What's wrong Gerard, are you nervous to see another guy shirtless?" I quickly composed myself and responded.

"No, I- I just wasn't expecting it." I then distracted myself by cleaning of my face some more.

Once we were clean (and Frank had put his shirt back on) we laid down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. 

We began talking about little random things: school, art, family, dogs. It was nice to casually talk to someone in a place free of judgement. Free of weird stares and snotty remarks. To be honest, it was really just nice to be in a place with Frank.

After a conversation about our favorite D.C. superhero ended we stayed silent for a few moments.  
Then, Frank started talking again.

"Ya know, you look really pretty in a skirt. Prettier than any girl I've ever seen. I just wish everyone else could see that."

I was completely shocked. No one had ever said that to me before. I began to blush again and turned my head to look over at Frank. He was already looking right back at me.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to a patch of daisies located a few feet away. He picked a few, walked back over to me and sat down with his legs crossed. I mirrored his position and faced him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me."

"Because you're a pretty boy and I want to make sure you know that."

"People call me 'pretty boy' as an insult."

"Well then you're a beautiful boy."

He then held up the daisies, which he had made into a flower crown, and put it on my head. He tucked my long black hair behind my ear and then left his hand on my cheek. In that moment, we were the only two people in the world. Everything was so still, it felt as though the river even stopped flowing for us. We owned the world.

And before I knew it, we owned love too.

Frank had slowly, but surely began to kiss me. I know we only just met but somewhere deep inside my heart, I knew we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. I kissed him back for a few moments and then pulled away. We were left staring into each other eyes and reveling in the blissful feeling we just shared together.

I then stood up and walked over to a patch of roses. I did exactly what Frank did with the daisies and made him a flower crown. I sat back down in front of him and put it on his head.

"You're beautiful too." I wanted to make sure Frank knew that he was also special. I had only known him for a day and yet, he has managed to change my whole outlook on life.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being a pretty boy

Maybe even a beautiful boy

I gave Frank another quick kiss. Now it was his turn to blush, which made us both giggle.

"I'm glad you tried to save me, Frank."

"Me too, Gerard."

We both laid back down on the grass with smiles on our faces. The sun had barely begun to set so the clouds were a light orange. The river had come to a steady flow and the wind was hardly blowing. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace. It was lovely, with Frank and I's hands intertwined and our entire life ahead of us.


	4. P.S. Missing You

**Another day, another letter, but how much heartache can one man endure before it completely tears him apart?**

**Kellic**   
**Word Count: 584**   
**———————————————**

Dear Vic, 

I miss you, I write you that everyday. Although, I'm beginning to think you can't see it. I write to you everyday and I never get a response. They say if I keep writing to you, you'll come back. They say you still love me, that you're just too scared to face me. They say you'll return if I keep showing my dedication but I'm beginning to think it's all a lie. 

It's been 5 years.That's 1825 days, 9 hours, 14 minutes, and countless tears that have passed without a single fucking word from you. When will you be ready? When you face your fears and come back? I'm sick of seeing the bottom of empty bottles and pill capsules. All I want is to see your face, your long, brown hair that matches your beautiful mocha eyes. I want to feel your soft lips against mine, tasting of angst and freedom. Your hands, the way they would explore every part of my body, always looking for a new place that fills me with pleasure. Your smile.... fuck, words can't even describe how happy it makes me.

I haven't felt that happiness since you left.

Sometimes, I don't blame you for leaving. I think of leaving too. I think of maybe drinking one too many shots of vodka. Or maybe taking a few extra dosages of my anti-depressants. I know I won't feel happy until I'm with you again, so what's the point of staying? But they say if I leave, I'll never have a chance of seeing you again and I desperately want to see you again. Where are you, Vic? Why can't you at least give me a sign. Show me you're still here, that you still care, that you love me. You know, I thought I saw you the other day, in the form of a cardinal. It was perched on my apartment window sill. I could see it from the couch and I began talking with it. It's eyes reminded me of yours, dark and chocolatey. And from the way the bird looked at me, I knew deep down in my heart that it was you. However, when I tried walking over to it, the bird flew away. I almost chased it, almost leaped right out of the window and into the open air. I wanted to fly away with the bird but instead I sat on the window sill with yet another bottle of vodka. That night I had another dream of you. I always have dreams of you.

I love you. I miss you. They say that's all that matters and I'm dying to believe that. I'm slowly letting myself waste away as I wallow in alcohol and self-pity. I'm gonna die one day Vic, but do you even care anymore? Hell, I don't even know if _I_ care anymore. The only person I have room to care for is you. I hope you come back soon. I don't know how much longer I have before I completely tear myself apart. But just know, if you come back and I'm already in pieces, know that I tore myself apart over you, and all the will remain of me is the love flowing out of my shattered heart.

I love you to the moon and back twice,  
Kellin  
  
P.S: Happy eight year anniversary.


	5. Droplets

**"The storm doesn't own you.”**

**Frerard**   
**Frank's POV**   
**Word Count: 893**   
**————————————————**

The drops of rain pound on the window sill like my heart beating in my chest. The thunder rumbles along with my thoughts, constantly echoing through my mind. The lighting flashes in-sync with my blinks, making sure the white light never blinds me. I am connected to the storm, it is the only thing I know. That is, until I met him.

My love, my sweetness, my hope. My precious Gerard is everything to me. I’m afraid he may mean more to me than the rain. Gerard knows every inch of my skin. He knows every bone, freckle, and scratch. And scar, I have lots of scars. They litter my body like a wasteland, wrapping themselves around every sharp edge and smooth curve. They mark me, signify that I belong to the storm. I am nature's puppet and it controls me, until he set me free.

Gerard knows how uneasy I get around storms now. He gets up from his previous position on the couch and walks over to the window where I’m standing. His hands gently reach out and spread across my stiff back. I relax in an instant but the nerves don’t fade away. Gerard notices and goes to stand directly behind me. He snakes his arms around my small frame and leans down to rest his chin on my shoulder, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. The simple action makes me laugh and suddenly all of my worry disappears. 

“I know how badly you want to go out there.” Gerard’s whisper makes me shiver and goosebumps fill out across my skin. However, he’s right. I want to go outside and feel the rain but I haven’t been brave enough to since I met him. Instead, I’m left staring out the window and watching as the storm carries on without me.

“Why would I want to go out there when you’re in here?” I turn around, still in Gerard’s grasp, and give him a tender kiss. “I wouldn’t leave your side for anything.”

“What if I were to go outside?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” Gerard then releases me and dashes towards the front door. I thought he was joking but apparently this is really happening. I walk over to the open door and stare at Gerard. He’s running around in the rain as if he were a small child, he’s skipping and laughing and honestly, looking quite adorable. However, my body won’t allow my feet to move past the threshold. It’s like there’s an invisible border between me and the outside world.

Gerard stops his prancing around and looks at me. He’s soaking wet, his black hair sticking all around his face like a wet mop. He then walks over to me and gives the most reassuring smile I’ve ever seen. He slowly reaches down to grab my hands and looks me straight in the eye.

“You can’t be scared anymore. Nothing can hurt you while I’m by your side, I promise. I love you too much to lose you and those scars are a reminder of how I almost did, but your safe now. The storm doesn’t own you.” My eyes started to tear up at the truth in his words. He almost lost me to lightning, the storm was jealous I had found another thing to love, but Gerard’s love saved me. Now, he’s here to protect me.

“I love you so much, Gerard.” I tilt my head up and give him the most heartfelt kiss. Gerard releases my hands and puts them up to my face. I wrap my arms around him like he is the only thing keeping me grounded to reality. He is my safety, my rock, my love. We continue with the kiss, my mind totally lost in the blissfulness of the moment until I feel something wet. I break from Gerard’s lips and look up at the sky.

We were outside.

The rain was surrounding me in a cascade of water, dropping lightly all over my body. However, it didn’t burn my skin like it used too. It didn’t turn my scars red or tear up my clothes. I look back at Gerard and smile.

“The rain has forgiven me.” I then reach out to hold Geard’s hand and the moment we make contact, the rain freezes. It creates a halo of water around us. The sun then peaks out from behind the clouds and shines through the droplets, making each one look like a beautiful crystal. In the midst of our amazement, Gerard pulls me against him and holds me close. 

“It seems that nature has done more than forgiven you.” He looks up at the sky and I mimic his action. There is now a clear, blue sky with a rainbow arching through it. “I think nature loves you more than ever before, and it accepts you.”

We then move away from each other and the rain fades away. We’re left standing there, absolutely star struck, on this now gorgeous sunny day. I take Gerard’s hand again and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“This is all thanks to you, my love.” We then walk back inside with a joyful feeling, knowing that we have finally conquered the storm. And we conquered it with love.


	6. A Christmas Surprise

**Gerard saved the best present for last...**

**¡Smut!**  
**Frerard**  
**Gerard POV**  
**Word Count: 956**  
**———————————————**

_“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..”_

“You know, that line always makes me think of your hair.”

It’s Christmas day and we’re sitting on the couch listening to holiday music when Frank says that to me. He begins to play with my hair in an almost melodic way and nuzzles his body closer to me. With his legs draped across my lap and his chin resting softly on my shoulder, I couldn’t be happier. I adjust myself so that I can look at Frank.

“It makes you think of my hair?” I ask with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah, because your hair is a beautiful chestnut brown. I love your hair so much.”

“I love you more.” I pull Frank closer to me and rest my head on top of his. The fire is burning in the fireplace right in front of us and it makes a popping sound that I adore. The oven is on and it spreads the smell of baking cookies all throughout the house. Everything is perfect and it’s all thanks to Frank. I don’t know how I would survive without him, he makes me certain that I am the happiest person alive.

_“They know that Santa’s on his way…”_

The song continues and we’re still lounging on the couch, letting the seconds tick away with every heartwarming glance we give each other. Suddenly, Frank lets out an excited squeal and hops up out of my lap to rush to the window. He points outside and turns to me with a crooked smile plastered across his face.

“Look Gee, it’s snowing!” I get up and walk over towards Frank. I look outside and sure enough, little snowflakes are falling down from the sky. They come in little flurries and cover the ground like powdered sugar. 

“I see that. It’s quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” I scoop up Frank into my arms and he immediately begins to blush.

“Shut up.. why don’t we go play in the snow? It could be so much fun!” Frank looks so cute as he talks about the snow. In that moment, I think I fell in love with him all over again. Frank is so perfect and I never want to let him go. I want Frank to know how much I adore him, and I know exactly how to do that.

“You know, I think now is actually the perfect time to give you your final Christmas present.” 

“Oh yeah, what is-” But Frank couldn’t finish his sentence because I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I hold him tight against me and he snakes his arms around my waist. In the midst of our passionate kissing, we stumble back over to the couch and I land on my back with Frank resting on my chest.

As the kiss gets more intense, I slowly open my lips, giving Frank’s tongue permission to enter. He takes the invitation and starts to freely explore my mouth as my hands explore his lower back. Eventually, my hands slip below the waistline of his pants and we take this time to catch our breath.

Frank stands up and begins to unbuckle his belt, however, I have other plans. I stand up and push Frank back down on the couch. I finish unbuckling his belt and shimmy his pants down to his ankles. I then sit on his lap and begin to play with the obvious bulge in his boxers. Frank’s breath hitches and he lets out a suppressed moan. I take this as a sign to continue so I begin to grind myself against Frank’s lower half as I start to aggressively kiss him again.

After a while, I can tell Frank is becoming restless so I sink down to my knees and slide off Frank’s boxers. I then grab a hold of Frank’s dick and begin to slowly slide my hand up and down. As time wears on, my actions grow faster and faster. I look up at Frank and savor the tense yet pleased look on his face. He still looks stunning, even with a flushed appearance. 

I finally decide to take Frank’s member into my mouth. I carefully shape my lips around his dick and start to bob my head up and down. Every time I near the top, I twirl my tongue around his tip, gathering all the pre-cum. The sound I get in response from Frank is absolutely amazing. His moan is like music to my ears, it starts off silky smooth and ends in a rough falsetto. It helps me remember why I love him so much, along with his cute, scrunched up facial expressions. 

I can tell Frank is about to cum because he grabs ahold of my hair and his voice starts to get higher. I can hear each little, ”fuck“, that he says under his breath escalating in sound and in utterance. As he’s about to release, I sink all the way down until his tip hits the back of my throat. I gag slightly but then I begin to swallow. The action brings Frank into a sweet epiphany as he releases his cum and goes into a pleased state. His precious moaning ceases and he’s left panting, trying to recover from the intense feeling. I raise my head, having swallowed everything, and stand up. I sit by Frank, who immediately lays his head on my shoulder and I begin stroking his hair. He then looks up at me with doe eyes and smiles.

“I think that was the best Christmas present ever.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He begins to giggle and I give him a tight, sideways hug.

“Merry Christmas Frankie.”

“Merry Christmas Gee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!  
> I hope you enjoyed this update and that you have a wonderful day. Whatever holiday you celebrate (or if you don’t celebrate anything), make sure to have a good time :)
> 
> Lots of love <3
> 
> \- Greyson


End file.
